icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MightySeddieWarrior/Let Sam Sing!!! (Petition! Please Sign!)
thumb|325px|right|Hear Jennette's talent? If you don't, YOU LOST!!!thumb|325px|right|Let Sam sing! Let Sam sing!thumb|325px|right|C'mon? How could you NOT love Jennette's voice?thumb|325px|right|Please please please let Sam sing!!!thumb|325px|right|Cutest song of Jennette EVER!!!Howdy-to-the hey! It's mee! And earlier this week, I've watched "iDo". ''As you all know, Carly/Miranda sings in that episode. And just after Carly/Miranda sang, one particular question hit me... "Why can't ''Sam sing on iCarly???" Actually, I bet you a truck-load of Fat-cakes many ''other people have asked that question too (or at least something genetically similar...). So, why ''can't ''Sam sing on iCarly? Is it because she's not talented? ''Good Chiz-face, no! ''Is it because Dan Schneider doesn't like Jennette and thinks she has no talent? ''That's not even a question! Noo wayy!! ''Is it because Jennette is to lazy to sing? ''Absolutely IMPOSSIBLE!!! ''Is it all because of Jennette's contract? ''I bet you my THUMB it's not that reason! So, WHY can't ''Sam sing on iCarly?? So, if you're an iCarly fan who ''asked ''the same question as above (or something genetically similar...), and if you ''want ''with all your iCarly-lovin' heart Sam singing on iCarly, please sign the petition by commenting saying that you want Sam to sing, and I'll add your name to the list! 'Caution! What I'm about to say is EXTREMELY embarrassing and personal to me, myself, and I.. And I'm telling you this because THAT'S how much I want Sam to sing on iCarly.. So, PUH-LEAZE don't start mocking/teasing/what-ever-you-call-iting me because of wut I said!!! I would HIGHLY appreciate it if you didn't mention it in your comment!!! Please and thank you! Now, Im gunna ask some of you a little flavor... Is it alright if you can tweet a link to this petition to Dan's twitter account (@Danwarp) so that he can see how many fans want Sam to sing?? Now, if you're asking, "Why cant you do it?", well, its because... I dont have a twitter/facebook account!!! Ugh!! I feel ''SO ''embarassed right now... I know I'm 14 and all, but for some weird reason, I dont have one... Please dont laugh at me!! I would appreciate it!! But back to the subject... It doesn't have to be through twitter! It can be through facebook, e-mail, or (if possible) youtube. But either way, I juss want Dan to read this! PLEASE INFORM ME IN YOUR COMMENT IF YOU'RE GUNNA SEND HIM A LINK!!! Please and thank you! Remember to say that you want Sam to sing on iCarly and inform me IF you're sending Dan a link! I'll add your name to the list! ''NOTE TO DAN (if he actually reads this petition...): ''I'm DEEPLY sorry if I made you feel bad in some way... If Sam/Jennette COULD sing on iCarly, I would like, die of happiness! But, if Sam/Jennette can't sing on iCarly for some important reason, I TOTTALLY understand! Even if Sam/Jennette doesn't sing on iCarly, I'm absolutely ''NOT FOR ANY REASON gunna stop watching iCarly... :) iCarly "Let Sam Sing" Petition... MightySeddieWarrior 235.PNG|"It's all for reeaaalll!" 60978 438949343307 134265793307 5102709 4606328 n.jpg|"You have ''no idea how much I wanna grab that mic and sing my heart out!" ~Sam 73702 1637871680.jpg|"Singing is one of the few things that Sam enjoys that is NOT illegal-- except when she sings in no-singing zones." Jennette-mccurdy-pageant-girl-10.jpg|Hey Sam? Is it alright if we hear you sing a little bit? SadSam.jpg|"*sigh* If only I could sing on iCarly..." ~Sam CarlySamscreamingattheclownmask.jpg|"What do you mean Sam can't sing on iCarly!?!?" '' Category:Blog posts